Aaron Aries:The New Huntsman
by Jedi Paladin AJ Ray
Summary: Non-Canon A.U. Aaron Aries is a man with a plan but all that changed when he met his match in the form of Yang Xiao Long after their first fight and what could be the start of a relationship between the firecracker and the grimm reaper as they work on making a relationship with help from their friends. I don't own RWBY as Rooster Teeth owns them I just own the oc.
1. The Warriors Call

**A/N: Welcome to my new story as this is my first RWBY fanfic which will have a original character that will have their own weapons and semblance. I don't own RWBY as it belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please Review and Criticism is welcome so it can motivate me to do better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:The Warriors Call**

* * *

" _ **It's another fine day in Vale**_."-Aaron Aries thinks to himself as he get's ready for his daily workout routine which starts with stretches to get his muscles nice and loose then prepares for his own intense training regimen of cardio and strength training with his music on his scroll. After taking a shower and getting dressed in grey and black clothes like armor with a dark red cape he then goes to the woods that are teeming with Beowulf and Ursa type Grimm that come around and cause trouble for the people of Vale so Aaron Aries goes out and checks on the areas that the Grimm were spotted and prepares for the Grimm to come out and play with **Aaron Aries** **The Grimm Reaper (A/N: See what I did there with the play on words?).** Armed with a giant cleaver named Divine Intervention and twin revolvers named Judge and Jury since he was the executioner of the Grimm that plague his home with fear and distress. "Come and play a game with me. How about we play our favorite game catch the huntsman? Same rules as last time so come and get me you soulless Sons of a bitches."-Aaron taunts towards the Grimm preparing to use his semblance telekinesis to fight the Grimm. And like that the Grimm come after him like flies on shit. " _ **Let's Get It On**_ "-Aaron thinks as he get's ready to move at a moments notice. Of course the Grimm were never that smart since most of them were being blown apart with Judge and Jury while getting sliced and diced with Divine Intervention while Aaron pulls the Grimm to their doom with his semblance the way he does maybe he should have the nickname Death Dealer with all the carnage he keeps dishing out. After a half hour of fighting Aaron still being the victor, "So that's 270-0 I swear you guys must be getting better because you almost by a sliver got me this time better luck next time. Now to take the bone spikes and add them to my collection of other ones that I've accumulated through time and maybe make a upgraded Divine Intervention with the spikes I've got."-Aaron says as he walks back to his house to put the bone spikes into his workshop that is adjacent to his house to make the needed upgrades to his giant cleaver.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

"Looks like we have a new student joining Beacon Glynda. Shall we go and let him know?"-Ozpin asks Glynda Goodwitch as they re-watch the fight that they saw in the woods. "Are you sure Ozpin I mean he is a reckless as Yang and that's saying something. Didn't you see when he went hand to hand with a Beringel and almost got badly wounded that his Aura took 2 hours to heal him after he finally beat it?"-Glynda says after watching Aaron use Telekinesis on some Beowulfs and Ursas. " ** _It seems I'm not the only one with a Telekinesis semblance. Hmmm I wonder how advance his semblance training is?_** "-Glynda thinks to herself while Ozpin looks at her with the thought on how advance his semblance training was. "I believe with the proper training and skills he might be a huntsman in no time. Don't you agree Glynda?"-Ozpin asks before taking a sip of his coffee. "So we are going to recruit him because of how he dealt with Ursas and Beowulfs? Because he will also need to deal with Nevermores as well as Deathstalkers and let us not forget the other types that he has never gone up against. I mean look how his defense needs work so yes let's recruit him so we may see how he fares against other type of Grimm with the type of arsenal he has unless he has more then what we saw."-Glynda tells Ozpin the pros and cons to recruiting Aaron and have him join Beacon. "Yes I do believe we can see what other kinds of weapons he has before we offer him the opportunity to come study at Beacon. Call up Oobleck and Port and have them meet up with this young man to see what he is capable of, then have them report back to us with proof. Shall we Glynda?"-Ozpin says as he looks her in the eyes to be ready. "As you wish Ozpin. I'll get ahold of them right away."-Glynda says as she pulls out her scroll and makes the call to the 2 most important people for this kind of job. "Hello Oobleck and Port I've got a job for you 2 that Ozpin and I would like you to do for us and quickly."-Glynda tells them after they pick up their respected scrolls while on conference call.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay this is the start of a new story with a Original Character of my choosing. The character Aaron Aries is a play on words of myself and my zodiac. No literally my real name is Aaron and my zodiac is Aries the ram because I was born year of the ram according to the Chinese Zodiac in 1991. My cleaver was based on the fable games while the name for said clever was based on the fact that fate would intervene in a divine way. The revolvers are 357 Smith and Wesson revolvers that I named based on Judge Dredd as Judge, Jury, and Executioner since the guns are 2 of the 3 names rolled into one as I am the executioner of Grimm's hence my guys nickname The Grimm Reaper. Anyway leave a review and I'll get back to you on the questions that you maybe want to know. May the force be with you always.**


	2. Welcome To My House

**The start of a new day.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well I'm back with a new chapter and I must say that my writing style is compact because I try to fit all I can on my character and for that I apologize. Now I did get a request to write a crossover with RWBY and Fairy Tail by a new guy on this site. But to be honest I've never done a crossover on the account I would have to delay my stories that I'm working on(I.E. This and Diamond Eyes: Revised). I'll try and write that story when I have time. Now for this chapter it's the start of a new day for Aaron Aries as he is approached by Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck and Professor Peter Port. So prepare for some video game references and a YouTube style celebrity on here (It's my character since he submitted a video to Ozpin and Glynda.) I'm sure the Idea Dust tube is already on this selection of anime. Oh as a disclaimer I don't own RWBY since it belongs to The Late Great Monty Oum (Rest in peace Monty because I hope your happy killing Pyrrha off because I'm not. No disrespect.) and Rooster Teeth. Oh I'm also going to have him have different kinds of weapons since I feel he could have a magic bag like Deadpool does when he needs a weapon. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

"Is this the place Oobleck?"-Professor Peter Port asks his colleague Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck as they walk up to the address that Glynda gave them via their scrolls. "Yes I'm most certain this is the home of the famous Dust Tube celebrity himself if I'm not mistaken. After all I was looking him up and what I found was astonishing to say the least with his style of fighting and his status on Dust Tube he is a person I would love to know more about when we talk to him."-Oobleck says in a rapid fire response. "Well what are we waiting for then let's meet this Grimm Reaper of a man so we can see what kind of stuff he is made of. After you old friend."-Port tells Oobleck as they walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. "Coming"-A voice from the other side of the door said as the sounds of footsteps were walking up to the door. "Can I help you gentlemen?"-Asked a man in his late 30's opened the door to see a skinny looking guy with green spikey hair standing next to a brute of a man with a old timey mustache and parted style hair looking at him when the brute looking man spoke first. "Hello I am Professor Peter Port and my colleague here is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. We are looking for a Mr. Aaron Aries. Do you know if he is around by any chance?"-Peter Port asked the man after he introduced himself and his colleague to the man standing in front of him. The man looked at them and then it dawned on him who they were and who they are representing. "Oh you guys most be from Beacon. Yeah he's at workshop working on some weapons and fixing up his armor. Here let me get him for you. By the way My name is John Wolfsbane his father I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier I was getting myself something to drink, please come in I'll go page him to know he has company. It'll be just a second. Would you two like anything to drink while we wait?"-The man named John asked as he went to the intercom to page Aaron at the workshop. "I'll have a glass of water and Doctor Oobleck will have a cup of coffee black."-Professor Port said as the two gentlemen were inside. "Okay I'll see if the coffee is done while I go get my son."-John said as he walked to the kitchen to page his son and get their drinks.

* * *

" _ **Aaron can you come inside the house some people from Beacon are here to see you.**_ "-John paged Aaron as he was getting the drinks ready. " _ **Okay dad I'll be right there just let me turn off the machines and be there in a**_ **jiff** **.** "-Aaron replied and went to turn of said machines that he was using to fix up his stuff. " _Well I am doing something right then if the people from Beacon are here to see me. It must of been a good video application for Ozpin and Glynda to send someone to speak with me._ "-Aaron thought to himself as he went to meet the people that represented Beacon.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Aaron Aries so good to meet you on this fine day. I believe you know who we are and why we are here?"-Oobleck said is a rapid fire way that Aaron knew this man is Bartholomew Oobleck The Spikey Green Blur like that anamorphic character he saw on a video game he played when he was younger and the man standing next to him is Peter Port the guy who looked like he was a plumber in his youth. "You guys must be from Beacon. I apologize if I was staring at you guys like that it's just you two look like these two rivals I know from their respected companies."-Aaron said after looking at the two most distinguished men from Beacon. "It's quite all right my dear boy we get that a lot when people see us at Halloween dressed like that."-Port says as Oobleck was too busy thinking about something Faunus related when Port replied to that statement about a spikey blue bur and a stock plumber. ( **a/n: It's pretty obvious when I'm repeating the nicknames over and over.** ) "I believe you want me to show you my workshop were I make all of my Grimm slaying weapons and armor?"-Aaron asks the two gentlemen that snapped Oobleck from his train of thought. "Yes that's why we are here so we can see if your are Beacon material or not. Now if you would be so kind as to show us to your arsenal of weapons then we can make our final decision."-Oobleck tells Aaron as they head to the workshop.

* * *

"I most say I've never seen this many weapons and armor styles. It look's like your making enough for a small army with this kind of craftsmanship."-Port says as he and Oobleck stare in awe and envy when they came into the workshop that could rival the schools and that's saying something. "I've been building this kind of gear for different kinds of scenarios and situations. This grenade launcher style hammer is called Mjölnir while it's twin is called Storm Breaker, I was going to call it Windbreaker but I didn't because it sounded childish do to it sounding like someone playing Pull my Finger for it to be serious."-Aaron said as he gave the tour of his workshop with schematics for body armor that doubles as a weapon ( **A/N:I dare anyone to guess were I got that off of.** ) as well as a schematic for a dust launcher that fires junk at the enemy. ( **A/N:I got that one off of Fallout 3 & 4\. I don't own Fallout since Bethesda owns that and Elder Scrolls and DOOM.**) "I think I just saw a schematic for a dust powered weapon called The D.F.G. 9000"-Oobleck says as he and Port walk though the workshop. "Yeah I was going to call it the B.F.G. 9000 but I chose not to since someone already owns the name. Now let me take you to my weapons range so I can show you some of my prized weapons in action"-Aaron says while brushing back his half rose and half blue hair from getting in his eyes. When they walk into the weapon range Aaron picks up two axes that have a picture of a Goliath on them. "These bad boys also double as cannons so I can do some serious damage with one and massive damage with both."-Aaron explains as he pulls out the two axe cannons to show the two professors before demonstrating how they work. "I also have two Light Machine Guns that have two modes which are standard mode and lockdown mode so that way I can lay waste to any Grimm that stand in my way. So what do you think? Am I in or not?"-Aaron asks after the demonstration of his favorite weapons. "You my dear boy are accepted into Beacon and you get to have your own workshop to work on your weapons and armor since I've never seen someone so dedicated to their work nor have I seen such great skill with their semblance. By the way your semblance is the same as Goodwitch's."-Port tells Aaron when Aaron demonstrated his semblance by picking up a boulder without touching it. "My semblance is different then hers because it may look like telekinesis but it isn't the same because mine is called molecularnesis were I'm able to move objects at a molecular level."-Aaron tells Port the difference between the two semblances so it's not to be confused. "Alright enough chit chat I'll call Ozpin and let him know that he has another student on his watch. Let's get a move on then so we can give Mr. Aries sometime to pack up and get on the next airship to Beacon. Come on Professor Port we must get a move on."-Oobleck says as he calls Ozpin on speed dial.

* * *

 **A/N: Well looks like Aaron get's to go to Beacon and start the next chapter of his life. Let's hope Cardin is ready for a beat down. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope to have a next chapter ready soon. Happy Halloween to those reading this today. Please review since it means so much to me to know what you the fans think. May the force be with you always.**


	3. Team CRDL got knocked the hell out

**Hello people of it's JediMindgame here with a new chapter here. I want to disclose some things about my character that I forgot to mention before about his age, height, build, and weight as well as his hair color as well as his eye color, so here it goes. (Name: Aaron Aries. Age: 17. Height: 6'1. Weight: 287 lbs. Build: Bodybuilder. Hair Color: Dark Brown with rose and blue streaks. Eye Color: Brown.) Disclaimer Time: I don't own any of the characters on RWBY since they belong to Rooster Teeth. I just own my character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The One Were Cardin and His Team Get's Knocked The Hell Out.**

* * *

After getting on the first airship to Beacon Aaron was ready to make himself known by playing the intro to his Dust Tube channel when he got off the airship. He was wearing his black camouflage pants with a studded belt that had his crest on it.( **A/N: His Crest is shield a with two swords in a X. Can anyone help me with the look of my guy I promise you get to be mentioned in my next chapter. Please and Thank You.** ) His dark grey shirt had the words " **Grimm fear me but the fans adore me.** " while his red and gray jacket read bold black letters " **The Grimm Reaper Walks Among Us.** ". While he was listening to his playlist on his scroll he was knocked down by a small looking dog that was running over here for some strange reason. "What the hell just hit me? Oh it's just a small corgi. Well hello then fella what are you doing over here in Beacon? Where's your owner at?"-Aaron asks after looking up to see the aforementioned corgi sniffing him to see if he has some treats. "Zwei were did you go boy? Were are you boy?"-A female voice says looking for the aforementioned corgi now named Zwei. "I believe he's over here with me on the ground. I suggest you hurry because I think he might be ready to use my leg for something that happens when animals are in heat."-Aaron calls out to the woman that comes to his aide. "No Zwei that's a bad boy you don't do that. I'm sorry about that I'm going to have dad see about getting him fixed after that. I'm Yang by the way."-Yang says to Aaron after scolding Zwei for trying to hump his leg. "I'm Aaron pleased to meet you Yang. Does he always hump the first thing he see's or is he always like that?"-Aaron asks in a joking manner after Yang helps him up to his feet. "Not really sure to be honest. Are you here to see Ozpin and Goodwitch too?"-She asks as they head inside Beacon. "Yeah I'm the new student."-He responds as they head to Ozpin's office that over looks the school. "Have I seen you somewhere before because it seems like I've seen you before."-Yang asks Aaron when they are at the door of Ozpin's office. "Have you ever heard of the dust tube celebrity known as The Grimm Reaper?"-Aaron asks as Yang knocks on the door. "Yeah Ruby has been obsessed with his arsenal of weapons ever since his first video."-Yang replies as they heard a muffled come in. "Who's Ruby? Is she your sister?"-Aaron asks as they walk in. "You could say that. She's my half-sister since we have the same father but we have different mothers."-Yang replies as they wait for Ozpin and Glynda to show up.

* * *

 **Later that day**

* * *

After a long talk about his semblance and the rules of Beacon, Aaron went to the cafeteria to get some grub when he heard a girl pleading four guys to leave her alone while the one boy Aaron dubbed the leader had a grip on one of the poor girls rabbit ears with the poor faunus in tears pleading to let go that Aaron had enough and sent Ozpin and Glynda a quick text on his scroll what was going on and that he'll need them to have all available nurses on standby and not to worry because he wasn't going to hurt them...much, then went to have a talk some sense to those guys with words and fists. "Okay boys what do you think your doing to this poor girl?"-Aaron asks them when the leader looks at him "Piss off dude this doesn't concern you so walk away right now"-The boy says as his buddies start to surround him. "Miss are you okay? Do you need help?"-Aaron asks the rabbit faunus straight in her chocolate colored eyes. "Y-Yes I'm F-F-Fine it's no problem."-She tells him but Aaron knows something isn't right with her vocal patterns. "Can you tell me your name then since it seems we are going to be here for a while."-Aaron says in a calm tone to reassure her that no harm will come to her since he's here. "V-Velvet my name is Velvet Scarlatina ."-The girl named Velvet Scarlatina replies a bit nervous like. "That's a nice name My name is Aaron Aries and I just joined Beacon just now. Now let me take care of this Velvet and don't worry about me I've dealt with worse people then these 4."-Aaron tells her as he stands up straight as everyone was leaving the cafeteria since they know when a fight is going to break out while some stayed to watch. "Alright gentlemen I'm only going to say this once and only once because what I'm going to do will make you know that I'm serious. Release Velvet's Faunus ears right now and no harm will come to you and if you don't do that then do say I didn't warn you because manners maketh man."-Aaron says as he locks the doors so that they don't escape with the exception of Velvet because they let her go since they wanted to show him who's boss. "Okay bub let's see what you can do then if you think you have the ball-"-The boy who let go of Velvet's rabbit ear said just before he was hit by chair that was sent his way via Aaron's semblance. His team mates look in shock as they see Aaron look at them with a fiery look in his eyes. "Well gentlemen are we going to stand around with our dicks in our hands or are we going to fight?"-Aaron asks with a authority like tone in his voice. "I hope they don't get to violent because the thing we don't need right now is another bar brawl like fight on our hands."-A white haired student said as she looks at the scene laid out in front of her. "I'm sure it'll be fine Weiss. I mean how many people can say they get to see a fight in person in a style quite like the one we're seeing right now."-Ruby said as her and her team along with Team JNPR and Team CFVY who just so happened to be see what was transpiring stuck around to watch. "So who's betting on the new guy to win and who's betting that Cardin and his goons win? Any takers?"-Coco asked the teams as the watched as Aaron doge the fist thrown by Dove only for him to get back fisted by Aaron. "You guys ever hear that old saying that it's not a fight until someone loses a tooth?"-Jaune Arc asks to his friends as the fight goes into the next gear. "No not really. Why?"-Blake asks him as they see Russel land a cheap shot that causes Aaron to take a step back just to spit out a tooth while Team CRDL looks on with fear as they just made a huge mistake in knocking a tooth out of Aaron's mouth which causes Aaron to go into a berserker like state and land blow after blow on each member of Team CRDL with his trench knife knuckle dusters with enough force to crack some ribs and break some legs much to Nora's glee. After all was said and done four very blooded and beaten members of Team CRDL were hogtied and left with a note and a check for their medical bills with the cream of the crop being a black rose on all four people with the note better luck next time attached to aforementioned black roses while the three teams looked with shock and awe at what just transpired while Ozpin and Glynda looked on the monitors with straight faces on the outside but shocked looks on the inside. "Well that explains why we were given the note on what was happening thanks to Ruby's semblance and Aaron's note saying to be ready to have medics on standby as their favorite people would need some serious medical attention A.S.A.P. don't you agree Glynda?"-Ozpin asks her but all she could do was look at the carnage that transpired. "Well at least he was honest about his standing on bullies. But to be honest I didn't think that Teams RWBY JNPR and CFVY would watch as that slugfest almost got out of hand."-Glynda responded when they got a text from Aaron apologizing for that show of violence since he didn't want to go that far but after Russel landed that cheap shot on him that cost him a tooth then the kid gloves came off. He also said he'll take responsibility for his actions and gladly take detention for his brutal outcome. "Well at least he knows when he is in trouble. I'll give him that."-Glynda tells Ozpin as they both read the text message. "True but don't forget he did say when he was questioned on why he wanted to be a huntsman that he said and I quote "I want to make the world a safer place for man and faunus that are mistreated by people like Team CRDL and show them the errors of their ways one beat down at a time" end quote."-Ozpin says as he read the transcript aloud to Glynda who was thinking of what to do with Aaron when he had to demonstrate his abilities to the whole class in two days. "I believe we may have to see how he fairs in a fight quite like the one we saw when he goes to combat class to fight someone who can go toe to toe with him."-Glynda said when a idea came to her and she told Ozpin the idea. "It would be risky for Yang to even go up against Aaron in class, not to mention Aaron has never went up against someone like her before. Then again who am I to judge your idea, okay we will see how he fares against her in two days time. Now let's go see Cardin and his team and give them their punishment for this whole ordeal."-Ozpin says as he grabs his cane while still holding his cup of coffee with Glynda right behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that took so long but this chapter is finally done and I can work on how Aaron will feel going against Yang in the next chapter. Thanks to those who read this story you guys are the best people I could ever ask for on a fan base. Till next we meet. May The Force Be With You Always.**


	4. Aaron shows how well he is in a fight

**Chapter 4: Aaron shows just how good he is in a fight.**

* * *

 **"You just got knocked the fuck out."**

 **Quote from The Friday Franchise.**

* * *

The next couple of days went quick with classes and talking to his new friends from Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Aaron was having a good time talking to some of the team members when the question of what was Glynda going to have them do for combat class. "I heard after that stunt in the cafeteria that I would have to fight someone till Team CRDL is back up and running."-Aaron replies in a deadpan tone as the other team's look in shock on he response. "Yeah trust me I'm going to go train so I can be ready."-Aaron says as he walks to the gym only to turn his head over to them. "Care to see my training regimen anyone?"-Aaron asks. " **YES"** -in unison from the three teams. "Alright but don't say I didn't warn."-Aaron replied as he walks to the locker room to change into his sleeveless orange with black accents muscle shirt with a black with orange accents shorts with matching boots. As Aaron walks into the gym with his friends waiting to see his training regimen. When they see Aaron walk into the gym the first thing they notice is how ripped Aaron is with some of the females blushing while Coco and Yang wolf whistled to him while the guys look in shock and awe with their jaws dropping only to sweat drop mumbling about how they wish they had his body. ' _ **Hell maybe I should lose the shirt then see what their reaction is. Yeah that seems like a smashing idea.**_ "-Aaron thought as he takes off his shirt and you could swear that the nosebleeds were happening at the sight of Aaron's build with the scars from his first ever fight from the Beringel that was terrorizing his village in Vale. "So is that the scars you were telling us about from your first Grimm fight Aaron?"-Yang asks after getting a good look. "Yeah. It's my reminder of why I chose the title of "The Grimm Reaper"."-Aaron responded as he prepares to do a demo of his crossfit style workout.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

After demonstrating his workout the other day Aaron get's up early to prepare for the day of classes with combat class being after Professor Peach's class that always has a substitute for her. As Aaron takes his seat Professor Glynda Goodwitch talks about the do's and don'ts of combat then she says as a special treat she has in advance decided the two people to fight in front of whole class and shows the names on the overhead screen and boy was Aaron in for a loop because his opponent was none other then Yang Xiao Long. 'I've chosen you two because I want to see what you two can do in a combat situation when you have to fight like it is your last since everyday Huntsmen and Huntresses fight Grimm like it might be their last. Now I hope you two are ready for this now go get prepared then meet here as soon as your done."-Glynda says as both Aaron and Yang both get ready for what maybe the most bloodiest combat class in Aaron and Yang's life and Aaron's the new guy still. "Alright this combat class we will see how well you do when your aura is at zero and your opponent is still standing."-Glynda tells her students as she get's ready to call on two students that were pre-selected ahead of time. "So will the two students please get your gear after your name's are called."-Glynda tells the students as the names pop-up on the big screen. "Holy crap Yang looks like your Aaron's opponent."-Ruby says with wide silver eyes. " _ **Holy shit I get to fight Aaron and I'm so nervous right now.**_ "-Yang thinks to herself while looking at Aaron who also had a look of shock on his face since he figured he would fight someone that had some form of skill. " _ **Damn what is going on inside of Professor Goodwitch's head for her to have me go up against her of all people.**_ " As both the students went to get their gear and prepare for the match they both thought in unison " _ **I won't go down so easy**_ ". While Yang was ready when she stepped in the arena, she was surprised to see Aaron walk out in black camouflage pants with black steel toed combat boots while wearing a red skin tight sleeveless muscle shirt. "Mr. Aries why are you wearing a red shirt?"-Glynda asks with a neutral look on her face while fighting a blush. "Well that way the opponent doesn't see me bleed. Yang had the right idea since she's wearing her brown shorts today. ( **A/N: I dare you not to guess were that joke was used by. Here's a clue for you rhymes with Slade.** )"-Aaron said which had some of the class laughing while holding their sides. "Alright if the two students would please step in the middle of the arena and get ready on my mark to fight. I will step in if I feel that the fight get's out of hand. Alright Begin."-Glynda says as she get's out of the way for the fight to start. As Aaron and Yang stare each other down. Yang makes the first move by charging straight towards Aaron only for him to land a blow to the gut with his fist causing Yang to have the wind knocked out of her sails, Aaron then picks her up only to have Yang return the favor. "Ya sure know how to make a first impression on a girl Aaron I'll give you that much."-Yang tells Aaron as he got up to take up his fighting stance. "Trust me Yang I'm not going to go easy on you just because your a girl. A opponent is a opponent no make the gender. So come at me Little Dragon so you can see why I'm a force to be reckoned with."-Aaron says as he get's ready to show his skills that pay his bills in front of everyone. Yang knowing that this could be a great fight cracks her knuckles and her neck in unison then activates her semblance in the form of a Super Saiyan after she pounds both of her fists together. " _ **Let The Bodies Hit The Floor**_ "-Yang and Aaron both think as they go all out with trading blow for blow with fists and feet but Aaron has the edge with his Mixed Martial Arts background by delivering suplex after suplex followed by different kinds of clotheslines. When Yang threw Aaron up in the air she was greeted by a dropkick to the face. After Aaron got up he picked Yang up and jumped up in the air with her to land his one of many ultimate finishers The Gutbuster with authority. After Glynda stopped the match both Aaron and Yang were bloodied up head to toe. Aaron and Yang both looked at each other and gave each other a firm handshake. "Well I hope you two know what a mess you made with that fight. I mean I've never in all my years here have seen a fight like this since Raven and Qrow fought in this same arena."-Glynda says as Aaron and Yang look on with awe mostly Yang since they were her mom and uncle respectably. "Yang are they family members of yours or something?"-Aaron asks her to which Ruby answers for her on that part. "Yeah Raven is her mom while Qrow is our uncle even though he's not related to me."-She said as her and the rest of Team RWBY followed by Team JNPR and Team CFVY give them all high fives while Weiss looks at Aaron and Yang with a shocked look on her face. "You two seem to be made for each other with the way that fight went."-Nora said with a pleased look on her face much to everyone's head shaking. Yang and Aaron blush at that comment and head to the infirmary to get bandaged up and have their auras reset.

* * *

 **Later that day**

* * *

After some rest by the nurses and a talk with Yang about her family she asks Aaron about his family to which he replies "Well my dad is a former solider for General Ironwood now he is a trainer for those in the sports division while my mom is a combat style nurse for the hospital." "But what about your uncle what does he do for a living?"-Yang asks him. "Mostly works for Ozpin which is why I never said much when Ozpin mentioned my uncle Jack Aries since we have the same last name."-Aaron tells her which prompts Yang to ask Aaron "Well what's your mom's name then?" Aaron responds with "Her name is Lisa Aries since my dad is John Wolfsbane." Yang then asks him "Well what's your full name then?" To which Aaron responds with a smirk "Aaron Wolfsbane Aries". "Wow so your initials spell out A.W.A. which is cool. But what does your name translate to if you don't mind me asking?"-Yang asks after liking how his initials sounded. "It means mountain of strength. Just like your name means Little Light Dragon it carries a lot of weight since it defines who we are as a person."-Aaron explains to Yang about the importance of their names. "Now let's see if the rest of my stuff came in for my workshop, then maybe ride on our motorcycles to grab some grub since I'm buying."-Aaron says as they walk to his dorm room to find out when the rest of his stuff will be there.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that took me a while to type up since I wanted to make sure I didn't miss any important stuff. Now before you ask what my plans are for them just know I plan on making them a couple since they seem to work so well with each other. That being said I'm talking with MechAssault Man on getting involved with some of his writing ideas that he's got going on so be sure to checkout his work because he is a bonafined badass with his stories. May the force be with you always. P.S. before I forget the move called the gutbuster was from a popular wrestling anime Kinnikuman which led to Ultimate Muscle as a spin-off. And my guys style of fighting is called a switch hitter. As always I don't own RWBY nor do I own any of the quotes as they belong to their respected companies. Peace.**


	5. AN Special Chapter

**A/N Special Chapter**

* * *

Hello out there as chapter reads this is a special chapter were I will be talking to the characters of RWBY along with a status update as of late of the genre of this story. Yang walks up to me asking "Hey what's this on me and your guy being a item after that fight in the last chapter anyway?" to which I respond "Well I want to work on a foundation to were you and my character start to work on a relationship. Besides daddy needed to express some rage. Also I'm not a fan of abuse in any form." Yang then asks me some stuff like who has the best ship name out of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Team CFVY. To which I respond "Arkos, Boop, White Rose or Black Rose if you want to get technical, Black Fire, Crosshares." "How do you feel about punishing Cinder and her lackeys?"-Yang asked me. "Well I'm thinking of maybe having them thrown in a Grimm infested area and soaking them in pheromones then letting the Grimm have their way with them."-I respond with a evil smile on my face. "Wow you are a sick little shit aren't you?"-Ruby said as her and the rest of the team walk in on our talk. "Damn I never thought of it like that."-Yang said as I tell her that I could do worse if left to my own devices. "Like what?"-Blake asked with keen interest. To which I tell her "Well I could lock them in a sound proof room with nothing but annoying sounds and songs. But I'm thinking of embarrassing them with photo's that their parents send to my guy and have letters attached to them talking about every single thing that they did in their youth." Team CFVY walked in with Coco Adel looking at me with her shades lowered while smirking at the thought of Team CRDL getting humiliated. "Okay people I need to get those ideas going so say goodbye out there to those reading this." Bye you filthy pervs"-They all said in unison with me looking at the window wishing they hadn't said that.

* * *

 **A/N: There's your short special chapter so let me thank you all that have read this story and I'm telling you this since I'm going to work on the summary that this is and I repeat this is a AU fiction were all of RWBY is not canon. Thank you and may the force be with you always.**


	6. Team CRDL get ko'd part deux

**Chapter 6: Team CRDL get's ko'd part deux.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY that right belongs to Rooster Teeth since they make really awesome shows.**

 **A/N: Hello all I'm sorry I haven't updated due to the fact I write these stories on a public library computer and that they close on holidays, trust me it's a pain in the ass when I type up this story as well as Diamond Eyes Revised since I've been getting a bad case of writers block on how I can move these stories along. Anyway here's a new chapter were Aaron get's to properly beat the hell out of Team CRDL in a awesome display of fighting in a 4 on 1 style handicap fight. May his odds be ever in his favor.**

* * *

 **"Your Ass Is Grass And I'm The Lawn Mower"**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the awesome fight between Yang and Aaron. And Team CRDL was eager to kick the crap out of him for that humiliating loss in the cafeteria. Aaron was well aware that Team CRDL wanted to fight him, and he was ready for them since he told Professor Goodwitch to have a special combat class outside so he wouldn't end up destroying the arena like last time when he sparred with both Team JNPR and Team RWBY and it took the repair 2 weeks just to get it to were it was before Aaron made it look like a pile of rubble. "Aaron are you crazy to take them on again after what happened last time?"-Yang asked after he told her that he was taking on Cardin and his cronies in a proper rematch outside so he doesn't have to cause the arena to be in shambles. "Yang I know you worry about me but don't worry so much about it because I already talked it out with Ozpin and the rest of the staff that I'll send them on a one way trip to Menagerie as punishment for picking on Faunus and yes Blake told me that her father would gladly teach them some manners on humility once he's done with them."-Aaron said as he got his battle gear for outdoors combat ready, which consisted of a suit of armor that looked like something off of Predator with all the weapons involved with the outfit and his Beowulf mask to complete his look of a hunter. "Aaron sometimes I wonder what I'm going to have to do with you sometimes."-Yang tells Aaron when she saw his combat armor. "How about I take you out to this hole in the wall I know that makes the best strawberry sunrise as with food that is kosher friendly for those of the Jewish faith like the one I'm looking at right now."-Aaron says while Yang looks stunned about how he knew her faith. And to answer that question it's no secret that Yang's Jewish since most people never knew other then Ruby and her team as well as Team JNPR since it was asked at one point in time. "How did you know about that part of my life?"-Yang asked while fiddling with her long hair. "I asked Ruby and she told me about it. You don't have to worry about it since I'm cool with it. I'm a huge fan of Adam Sandler since he is a funny Jewish actor and has four of his famous Hanukkah songs that I find awesome.'-Aaron said with a smirk that made Yang start to go weak in the knees while blushing since Aaron was putting a workout shirt on under his armor. " _I think I'm in love with this guy since he's so nice to me a Ruby and from what I told dad in those letters about how kind and funny he is, as well as how great of a fighter he is in combat class. Be still my beating_ heart."-Yang thought while Aaron was waving his hand in front of her face. "Hey Yang are you alright, do you need to go see the nurse?"-Aaron asked Yang when he heard what sounded like Jaune and Pyrrha going at it like rabbits, how you may ask well some of his stuff that's metal was turned black and was floating in the air even Yang's Ember Celica that was on her wrists was going up in the air and that snapped Yang out of it real fast. "Is it me or is Pyrrha and Jaune doing the dirty deed?"-Yang asked Aaron after recovering from drooling at Aaron to see what was going on. "I pray to Oum that he is at least wearing a condom so that way they don't become teenage parents just yet."-Aaron responded as they walk to JNPR's door and see a white sock on the knob. "Would you like do the honors Yang?"-Aaron asked to which she replied "With pleasure Aaron." Yang checked if the door was locked to find that it wasn't and Yang opened the door slowly so that way Jaune and Pyrrha don't get spooked like last time when Aaron went to say hi to Pyrrha and spooked her so bad that he got judo flipped and had a spear pointed at his chest. "Well look what we have here Yang. It seems we caught us a couple of teenagers doing the dirty deed before marriage. What ever shall we do?"-Aaron asked Yang once they were near the two horndog's to see how they would react. Jaune screamed like a girl that Aaron and Yang had to cover their ears because of how close they were to them. "Didn't you see the sock on the door?"-Jaune asked after he covered Pyrrha and himself with a blanket. "Well most of my stuff turned black and was floating in midair so I guess win the betting pool against Ruby and co."-Aaron said as Yang payed up her share of the bet. "Hey what was that noise because it sounded like Jaune screaming."-Ruby said as her and Weiss and Blake along with Nora and Ren walk over to were Aaron and Yang are standing only for poor Ruby to see Jaune and Pyrrha naked under the covers since their clothes are scattered over all over their room. "My eyes. They burn."-Ruby said as she tried so hard to cover her eyes but see couldn't un-see what she saw with her mind's eye. "Aaron won the betting pool guy's so you might as well as pony up the lien right now."-Yang tells the guys as the look in disbelief that he won the betting pool. "Now if you guys don't mind I have a match coming up and I need to be ready for it."-Aaron said after he put the lien into his pocket. "Alright you heard the man let's go nothing to see here."-Yang said as she pushed them out of the way so Aaron could get his Predator gear and weapons ready.

* * *

 **At the locker room.**

* * *

As Aaron did a check on his weapons and armor status he was listening to music on his scroll from a band called Skillet.

* * *

 **(Import Undefeated By Skillet)**

* * *

I'm undefeated

Hands on my neck, foot on my back  
Closing in from every side  
Bleeding me dry, I'm fading fast

Left for dead but I will rise up on my own  
I could make it alone, I got all that I need to survive  
(All that I need to survive)  
Through the sweat and the blood, I know what I'm made of  
It's the hunger that keeps me alive  
This time, I'm coming like a hurricane, this time

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

Here at the edge losing my ground  
Stare into the great divide  
Pushing me over, pulling me down

Almost dead, but I will rise up on my own  
No, I'm never alone and it's all that I need to survive  
(All that I need to survive)  
Through the sweat and the blood, if I fall, I'll get up  
It's the hunger that keeps me alive  
This time, I'm coming like a hurricane, this time

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

All the strength that I have, all the life that's left in me  
I will give every breath to be everything I can be  
I, I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I'm undefeated

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

* * *

As Aaron was getting ready another song popped up on his playlist that he hadn't heard in a long time and almost forgot about it.

* * *

 **(Import It's My Life by Bon Jovi)**

* * *

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

* * *

"Alright let's do this"-Aaron said to himself not knowing that Yang and the rest of his friends were listening to the music as well. "Wow I never knew Aaron liked rock music let alone Skillet and Bon Jovi."-Yang said as the rest of her friends nodded in agreement. "I also heard him play Downstait's _I came to play_ one time when he was fighting the training robots that had the fighting style of Cardin and his lackeys."-Ruby said much to the shock of her sister. "Come on guys I want to see Aaron send them to Menagerie once he's done with them."-Blake said to the rest of the guys who went to their seats to watch this fight on the 3D 360 degree TV to watch the fight that the whole school will be talking about for a while.

* * *

"Alright now let's get ready for a brawl in the woods since Aaron thinks he can get one over on us."-Cardin tells his team as they walk into the woods to a clearing were they meet Aaron who is in full combat gear with bladed gauntlets a shoulder mounted dust cannon and more that he has in his Predator style combat armor. "Hello boys are you ready for your beat down? Because I am, as well as everyone who don't like you very much."-Aaron said through his mask that allowed him to all the perks from Predator. "You think we're afraid of you Aries because we're not afraid of you. Not by a longshot.'-Russell said while his knees were saying different. "Your body betrays you fools because you guys seem to remember what happened last time. Enough talk now is the time for action. Game On."-Aaron tells them as he gets into his stance weapons drawn(more like popped out.) "In the immortal words of a famous huntsman who shouted his own name into battle LEEEEERRROOOOYYY JJJJENNNKKINNSSSS!"-Aaron said as he shouted the famous battle cry known to all of Remnant. "Come on guys let's show him what happens when he messes with us. Guys? Oh Fuck My Life."-Cardin said after his team turned tail and ran which automatically makes their Aura go it the red with Cardin left to fight Aaron. "Looks like it was true that you guys are yellow bellied chicken livers"-Aaron said to the one's that ran off because of the battle cry was well known indeed. "Hey butt munch you still have me to contend with."-Cardin said pulling out his mace and pointing it at Aaron. "Cardin your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower."-Aaron said to Cardin which made him pissed. "Just bring it Aaron so I can get Yang to go out with me instead of your ass."-Cardin said to Aaron which made him shout the one phrase he was saving for this moment. "Yippee Ki Yay Mother Fucker"-Aaron said as he and Cardin traded blows with each other with Aaron actually using his semblance to send rocks at Cardin leaving him covered in bruises and his aura near the red. "Time to finish this Cardin."-Aaron said as he tossed him in the air and put him in a different type of pile driver with his feet on Cardin's arms with his head looking down. "MUSCULE DRIVER"-Aaron said as he delivered the final blow to which Cardin's aura read zero. "Hail to the king baby."-Aaron said as he looked to the camera and pointed to Yang which caused her to blush as red as her sisters cloak.

* * *

 **Later that day in Ozpin's office**

* * *

"I must say Team CRDL I am very surprised you boys were picking on poor Velvet and others like her and thought you could get away with it, as such I hear by expel you from Beacon to spend time in Menagerie were Blake's family will give you a better suited punishment thanks to Mr. Aries talks with Ghira Belladonna and his wife Kali Belladonna thanks to Miss Belladonna talking to them with Mr. Aries. As such you will not be allowed back until they see that you are kinder to the faunus. I've also took the liberty of notifying your parents and they agree that this needs to be done. Good Day to you."-Ozpin said while Glynda escorted them to the bullhead that was set to take them to their intended target.

* * *

 **Inside Aaron's Dorm**

* * *

"Well I'd say that was a job well done. Don't you guys agree?"-Aaron asked his friends over cookies and milk much to Ruby's glee. "You said it Aaron. Now how about you and me go to that place that you spoke highly about."-Yang said as she and the rest of her friends agreed since the two were now dating as of 4 hours ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew that took longer then I thought with it being over 2,000 words from beginning to just now. I don't own the music that was talked about nor do I own the bands as they are owned by their respected companies. And incase you didn't know that Blake was from Menagerie then I recommend watching it for yourself were you also get to see her parent's and were she lives. And a shout out to my beta MechAssault Man for helping me and visa versa since he needed some ideas to the story he's working on now with Goji. So give him some love and tell him The Jedi Mind Game sent ya. May the force be with you and Be one with the force as the force is with you. Bye.**


	7. Yang meet's Aaron's friends

**Chapter 7: Yang meet's Aaron's friends and his ride.**

* * *

 **"Showtime A-holes"-Star-Lord**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all and welcome to the next chapter of The New Huntsman and I must say I never thought you guys would follow this (It's not much but it's a start.) I want to make a few things clear about the last chapter for you guys. First off incase you guys didn't know this about Barbara Dunkelman is that she is Jewish and she is from Canada like Ryan Reynolds then you don't know jack. Disclaimer time people: I don't own RWBY as they belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

"Wow Aaron I didn't know you had a truck. You never cease to amaze me Bruiser."-Yang said to Aaron as they went to get inside his truck. "Well my bike is still in the shop because it's a custom ride that needed to be made to my liking and so far their close to putting the final touches on it."-Aaron responded as they buckled up and he started the ignition and put the location of were their going on his G.P.S. "How come you have a G.P.S. on your car when you already know the way there?"-Yang asked Aaron as they were leaving the parking lot. "Because most men say they don't need directions but in all honesty they do but their just to damn stubborn to ask."-Aaron responded as he turned on the radio and one of his favorite songs popped up. "Oh hell yeah it's been to long since I've heard this song."-Aaron said with Yang wondering what he's talking about. "This song is one of the songs I have in my playlist every time I sparred with my dad."-Aaron said as he turned up the radio as the song was starting.

* * *

 ** _Strike Back by We As Human_**

* * *

 _You want to push me like I don't mind_  
 _You want to break me but not this time_  
 _You underestimate the moment you shove_  
 _You've got no idea what I'm capable of_  
 _No, no you don't_

 _You think I'm going to back down_  
 _You better think again_  
 _I've always said_  
 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
 _You're going to suffer_  
 _Hit me, I'll hit back harder_  
 _The bigger you are, the harder you fall_  
 _It's your darkest hour_  
 _Hit me, I hit you harder_  
 _When my back's against the wall_  
 _I strike back, I strike back, I strike back_  
 _When my back's against the wall_  
 _I strike back, I strike back, I strike back_

 _You are the darkness and I am the light_  
 _You are the fallen and Heaven don't lie_  
 _So, so, so step back you're crossing the line_  
 _If I told once I've told you one thousand times_  
 _No, no you don't_

 _You think I'm going to back down_  
 _You better think again_  
 _I've always said_  
 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
 _You're going to suffer_  
 _Hit me, I'll hit back harder_  
 _The bigger you are, the harder you fall_  
 _It's your darkest hour_  
 _Hit me, I hit you harder_  
 _When my back's against the wall_  
 _I strike back, I strike back, I strike back_  
 _When my back's against the wall_  
 _I strike back, I strike back, I strike back_

 _Strike back_

 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
 _You've got my back against the wall_  
 _You've got my back, you're going to fall_

 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
 _You're going to suffer_  
 _Hit me, I'll hit back harder_  
 _The bigger you are, the harder you fall_  
 _It's your darkest hour_  
 _Hit me, I hit you harder_

 _The bigger they are_  
 _I strike back, I strike back, I strike back_  
 _The harder they fall_  
 _I strike back, I strike back, I strike back_  
 _The bigger you are, (the bigger you are) the harder you fall_  
 _When my back's against the wall_  
 _I strike back, I strike back, I strike back_  
 _When my back's against the wall_  
 _I strike back, I strike back, I strike back_

* * *

"Damn Aaron that song has some meaning with those lyrics."-Yang said without making a pun out of respect. "Trust me when I say this is one of the songs I workout to. The same goes for when I'm prepared to fight Grimm by playing Undefeated by Skillet. So yeah I can go beast mode if I choose to but I don't unless I have to under the right conditions."-Aaron said as they pulled into his favorite hole in the wall that holds fight night 5 days out of the week. "Welcome to Rora Milano one of the best hole in the walls were they hold fight night 5 days a week and were my dad's old friends work/own since it's run by one Peter Quill better known as Star-Lord."-Aaron said as they walked up to the bouncer with greenish skin and red swirls for tattoos. "Sup Drax long time no see old friend."-Aaron said when the bouncer now known as Drax looked up to see Aaron and Yang walking to him. "It's truly been to long since we've last met."-Drax said as he and Aaron gave each other a manly hug. "So who is this lovely lady you have with you Aaron?"-Drax said after he walked with Aaron and Yang to meet the rest of the crew and they were greeted to a spectacle of a fight going on at the pit. "Is Wade and Slade going at it again?"-Aaron asks Drax to which Drax answers-"Yeah it seems that they are trying to see who's better then the other." Yang who has no idea who Wade and Slade asks-"Who the heck are Wade and Slade? I mean are they brothers or something?" Drax and Aaron look at her and nod their head as a way of saying yes. "Hey has anyone been wanting to take a shot at me since the last time I was here?"-Aaron asks Drax as they go to their table to which Drax responds-"Yeah there is one guy by the name of Jacques Schnee said something about you telling his daughter Weiss can her own choice when you were meeting her family." "Son of a bitch has the gall to challenge me after we were talking about Faunus rights to which he said I had no right in saying what should go on in his company and to leave Weiss out of it to which she said no because she is tired of being told what she should be doing and he dared raised a hand to her which caused her to flinch and I got up out of my seat and lunged at him and started bashing he face in while telling him he should never raise a hand to a woman ever again and to make my point I broke his hand and his arm and told him if he knew what was good for him he should practice what he preaches to the media."-Aaron said as Yang looked at Aaron in a new light and was thinking of asking Weiss if it was true. "Is his son Whitley here as well since he saw what happened?"-Aaron asks Drax as Groot was coming to tell Drax he was needed at the door. "[Hello Aaron it's great to see you again. Should I let Peter and the rest of the guys know your here?]"-Groot asks Aaron since Rocket and Gamora wanted to see how he was doing while Peter wanted to see if Aaron had any songs on his scroll. The only person that truly wanted to see Aaron was Katherine since she was the one who trained him on using his semblances secondary use since her semblance makes her become intangible and walk through objects. "Hey Groot nice to see you to man. Yeah just tell them I have to take care of a couple of things down in the pit and they can meet my girlfriend here."-Aaron said as he went to grab his gear that he has in the locker room next to the pit.


	8. The Schnee Boys get whooped

**Chapter 8: Jacques** **and Whitley Schnee get's their** **asses whooped.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter of The New Huntsman as you may have saw that I change my name to something a bit different. I did it to show I'm able to have different names under my cap. Any way I don't own RWBY or the songs used as they are owned by their respected companies.**

* * *

 **"And you were crying like a bitch"-Godsmack**

* * *

" _Well it seems that the Schnee boys are asking for a serious third degree ass whooping with how they think they can own the joint when I broke Jacques hand after punching him in the face repeatedly. These guys are going to be begging for mercy and I won't spare none because it's guys like them that makes my blood boil._ "-Aaron thinks as he descends to the pit dressed in a all black swat style armor with a tactical vest and gloves with built in brass knuckles and shades. Elsewhere everyone at Beacon is watching the fight since Ozpin is a huge fight fan the same could be said for James Ironwood since he came to talk to Ozpin about something only to see him watching on a big screen in his clock like office that showed Aaron and both Jacques and Whitley's faces plaster on the screen. "Hell for as long I've know Jacques and Aaron's father I never thought I see John's son taking on a Schnee let alone two. Aaron's got a serious fight on his hands with those two."-James said as they watched Aaron descend down into the pit in his gear of choice. " _And he's dressed up like his old man to boot. I hope he's still the same kid I know once this fights over._ "-James thought as Aaron walked up to Jacques and Whitley and was shocked to see Aaron offer a hand to each of them because when they did try and shake his respected hands Aaron shocked everyone by squeezing hard making both Schnee's drop down and poor Whitley was tossed aside while his father was bitch slapped by Aaron's free hand. Everyone from Team RWB(Y) all the way to the staff looked in shock and uttered the one word that completed what they were all thinking " _ **HOLY SHIT**_ " and boy were they shocked because Jacques got knocked back a couple feet by that slap and when he got up Aaron was already there and jerked him up by his neck. "Now the kid gloves come off so don't try and pass out on me here because your son is watching as are your staff at your manor and so is Weiss and trust me she is grateful I saved her from your wraith because I will show you why I go by the grimm reaper moniker among other nicknames."-Aaron said when he was close to Jacques's ear in a deadly calm manner and to say that Jacques was scared would be a understatement because he was freighted by the sheer calmness that Aaron showing while he was radiating pure hatred to the head of The Schnee Dust Company but Jacques wasn't going to back down because that wasn't the Schnee way of doing things. "You made a grave mistake boy if you think I'm going to back down to a boy like you in your combat gear and your bravado, but I've got years of experience in this kind of work. I may be older but that doesn't mean I'll go down easy like you think because we Schnee's are built from sterner stuff. Whitley you better get up son because we will show this street rat some manners. EVEN IF WE HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO HIM."-Jacques said as Whitley get's up and joins his father after Aaron let go of the elder Schnee and got into his stance. "For your information THIS street rat is a Atlas Military brat that can kick your ass for strutting down here like a king and you and your son will be crying like a bitch once this is over so why don't you show me how your family's semblance works on a higher level because your daughter Weiss is watching along with the 4 kingdoms of Remnant since this place is great to watch on the CCT and all that jazz."-Aaron said as Jacques looked up to see that they were on TV and that he wasn't going to hear the end of it from the board after this was all said and done. Jacques decided to show his family semblance of the first thing he killed when he started training and Aaron was ready when it was a reveled to be a huge Boarbatusks that came charging at him only for Aaron to grab it by the tusks and wrestled with it. "Come on little piggy squeal. Squeal for your life piggy."-Aaron said as the Boarbatusks did just that only for Aaron to snap it's neck in a brutal fashion that made a dew people puke in a bucket even Yang was grossed out by that. " _Damn Aaron that was brutal._ "-Yang thought as she watched the fight unfold with Aaron using his semblance on Whitley who was charging at him only to be repelled back like he was nothing while slamming into the wall, again and a good chunk of his aura was gone putting him in the yellow. As the fight goes into the next gear Aaron pulls out a sucker from one of the pockets from his tactical vest and pops it in his mouth and looks at the two guys struggling to get up and tells them "Are you guys done because I'm not even breaking a sweat here and here you two are wheezing like old men sweating like a waterfall. Hell if you two are done just say so." Jacques gets up and looks at both his and his sons aura and see that they were in the red while Aaron was close to the yellow zone of the aura meter. "If you think you can beat us go right ahead because I'll make sure your parents are around to see you paraded around like a animal and tell them they failed in raising you because you were just a punk."-Jacques said as he flies at Aaron only to be met with Aaron's foot in a style of a super kick that took out four of his teeth and caused him to spit up blood while his jaw broke and he was crying like a bitch in pain as his aura level read zero and watches Aaron come closer to drop something on him. "Better luck next time asshole"-Aaron said as he got up to face Whitley who looked scared and was close to pissing his pants on the spot. "Shall we end this Whitley because I've got a girl waiting on me."-Aaron said in a voice of annoyance as he keep wondering what Yang was doing right now since he brought her here. " _Man I hope she doesn't get shit faced like I've been hearing she gets when she was around her uncle. Because that would be troublesome to say the least._ "-Aaron thought as Whitley charged at him only to be sucker punched then brought in by Aaron's semblance by pulling him in then "pushing" him into a wall followed by Aaron running at him and putting him in a back breaking bear hug as the last of Whitley's aura level reading zero. "Game. Set. Match."-Aaron says as he looks at his other opponent and gives him a helping hand to which Whitley accepts graciously much to the shock to Jacques who was watching from the medic bay getting his jaw wired shut. "Well will you look at that. You got your ass whooped Jacques. Can't say I'm surprised because I'm not since you've had this coming for awhile now. Now what do you have to say for yourself. Oh right you can't speak because my boy broke your jaw and I was laughing like hell with my wife as we saw the fight unfold. I'll be seeing you around Jacques. Oh and Winter says hi by the way, just thought you should know that."-John Wolfsbane said as Jacques jumped out of his skin in shock to hear from him after all this time. The only thought that went through his head was " _ **FUCK**_.".

* * *

As Aaron went to change back into his "Civilian clothes" as he likes to call it he was jerked up from behind to which Aaron went right into combat mode and broke apart the hands that were holding onto his waist only to hear his old man laugh as he put him down and Aaron turned and just smiled as he hugged him in a manly way. "Hey old man what brought you over here? I thought you were minding the shop. Is mom with you?"-Aaron asked as he was finishing getting the rest of his stuff into his red and grey duffle bag. "I closed the store early because your mom insisted we go out since we haven't gone out in a while. And what better place to be at then here at the Rora-Milano were I find out my boy is fighting the head of the SDC and his son all because you defended the heiress of the company from her fathers wraith for speaking her mind on the topic of the faunus and their rights as people. All I can say that it took the kind of guts that you showed out there in that arena today and for that I'm proud of you son."-John said to Aaron as he gave him the medical dust infused drink that Aaron's mom made with Kitty just as a precaution. "Hey I heard you brought a date here who seems to be having a great time talking to Gamora. Who is she by the way because your mother was wanting to know?"-John said as Aaron nearly choked on his drink after hearing that his mother wanted to know about Yang. " _Damn I can't believe mom wants to meet Yang. Man I am screwed if mom tells her about some embarrassing things that she can use as blackmail on me in the long run. Troublesome is what this is._ "-Aaron thought as he was done with his drink and told his dad who he was seeing and to his surprise his mom was close by and was laughing about how he met her because of her corgi Zwei. "Well maybe you should bring Ein with you when you visit her family."-Lisa said much to her husbands look of shock just at the thought of Aaron bringing that dog with him to meet Yang's family. "Alright let's not keep Yang waiting because I don't want to haul her up on my shoulder if she get's St. Patrick's Day drunk like you were dad."-Aaron said to which John looked shocked and Lisa was laughing her ass off just at the reminder of her son hauling him around like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

After getting the courage to introduce his parents to Yang who was shocked to see Aaron looking like he got into a fight with a washer and dryer(best joke ever in Aaron's opinion) Aaron boldly tells her "If you think I look bad. You should see the other guys." And boy did Yang laugh at that one since it was true. Aaron said he was going to see if Peter got the karaoke machine up and running to which Yang asked him why. Aaron said "You'll see Firecracker." which caused her to blush at that nickname because Aaron said it in a way that would make her think " _ **Oy Vey**_ " while fanning herself much to John and Lisa's reaction to how Aaron said it. "I think he likes you Yang."-Lisa said as she watched Yang fiddle with her hair whenever she was nervous about something. Just as John was going to say something to his wife of 13 years about making Yang nervous he was cut off by his son who was on the microphone getting everyone's attention even Slade and Wade stopped what they were doing to hear what Aaron had to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please. Thank you. As you guys know or you might find out later I just took on the head of one the biggest dust companies in the four kingdoms and walked away the victor after making the son of that bunghole of a father to one of my fellow classmates tapout and you may of saw that I showed the boy some respect because I'm a nice guy after all. Anyway I want to sing you this song I was saving for a special occasion that I will sing for you guys and gals now as a tribute to Jacques Schnee for crying like a bitch after his jaw got broke by me. And a 1 and a 2 and a 1.2.3.

* * *

 **(Insert Crying Like A Bitch by Godsmack)**

* * *

 **Strut on by like a king**  
 **Telling everybody they know nothing,**  
 **And long live what you thought you were,**  
 **And time ain't on your side anymore (anymore)**

 **And so you tell me I**  
 **Can't take my chances,**  
 **But I told you one too many times,**  
 **And you were crying like a bitch.**

 **I'm tougher than nails.**  
 **I can promise you that.**  
 **Step out of line**  
 **And you get bitch-slapped back.**  
 **And you can run**  
 **Your little mouth all day,**  
 **But the hand of god**  
 **Just smacked you back into yesterday**

 **And so you tell me I**  
 **Can't take my chances,**  
 **But I told you one too many times,**  
 **And you were crying like a bitch.**

 **And you wonder why**  
 **No one can stand you,**  
 **And there's no denying,**  
 **You were crying like a bitch.**  
 **You were crying like a bitch.**

 **Lying dead by**  
 **Your sacred faded past times**  
 **Only time is your enemy.**  
 **Granted a second chance**  
 **To prove that your arrogance**  
 **Is stronger than you'll ever be.**  
 **Is stronger than you can be**

 **Oh, stronger than you can be**  
 **Oh, stronger than you can, be**

 **And so you tell me I**  
 **Can't take my chances,**  
 **But I told you one too many times,**  
 **And you were crying like a bitch.**

 **And you wonder why**  
 **No one can stand you,**  
 **And there's no denying,**  
 **You were crying like a bitch.**  
 **You were crying like a bitch.**  
 **You were crying like a bitch.**  
 **You were crying like a bitch.**

 **Oh, Bitch.**

* * *

After Aaron was done singing he decided to sing another song because he asked if they wanted to hear another song to which they said " _ **Hell Yeah**_ " and he was happy to oblige by sing one that was playing in his brain like a ear worm.

* * *

 **(Insert Loser like me by The cast of Glee)**

* * *

 **Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero**  
 **But, hey, everyone you wanna be**  
 **Probably started off like me**  
 **You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)**  
 **But, hey, give it just a little time**  
 **I bet you're gonna change your mind**

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**  
 **It ain't so hard to take, that's right**  
 **'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**  
 **And I'll just look away, that's right**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**  
 **So everyone can hear**  
 **Hit me with the words you got and knock me down**  
 **Baby, I don't care**  
 **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out**  
 **You wanna be**  
 **You wanna be**  
 **A loser like me**  
 **A loser like me**

 **Push me up against the locker**  
 **And hey, all I do is shake it off**  
 **I'll get you back when I'm your boss**  
 **I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters**  
 **'Cause hey,…**

 **Push me up against the locker**  
 **And hey, all I do is shake it off**  
 **I'll get you back when I'm your boss**  
 **I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters**  
 **'Cause hey, I could be a superstar**  
 **I'll see you when you wash my car**

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**  
 **It ain't so hard to take, that's right**  
 **'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**  
 **And I'll just look away, that's right**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**  
 **So everyone can hear**  
 **Hit me with the words you got and knock me down**  
 **Baby, I don't care**  
 **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out**  
 **You wanna be**  
 **You wanna be**  
 **A loser like me**  
 **A loser like me**  
 **A loser like me**

 **Hey, you, over there**  
 **Keep the L up-up in the air**  
 **Hey, you, over there**  
 **Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care**  
 **You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones**  
 **Like a rocket, just watch me go**  
 **Yeah, l-o-s-e-r**  
 **I can only be who I are**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**  
 **So everyone can hear**  
 **Hit me with the words you got and knock me down**  
 **Baby, I don't care**  
 **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out**  
 **You wanna be**  
 **You wanna be**  
 **A loser like me**  
 **A loser like me**

 **Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**  
 **So everyone can hear**  
 **Hit me with the words you got and knock me down**  
 **Baby, I don't care**  
 **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to figure out**  
 **You wanna be**  
 **You wanna be**  
 **A loser like me (A loser like me)**  
 **A loser like me (A loser like me)**  
 ** **A loser like me.****

* * *

Man did they eat it up with that one because Aaron saw that Yang was coming up to him with tears welling up in her eyes as she gives Aaron one of her bone breaking bearhugs which caused Aaron to tell her "Yang I kind of need air to breath so can you let me go. Please?" To which Yang does and Aaron takes a few deep breathes then does the one thing that would be talked about years later and brought her into a dip then kissed her after saying one of the most cheesiest line that he used after that fight with Team CRDL "Hail to the king baby." To which Yang responded with a goofy grin"And what's a king without his queen?" which earned her another kiss on the lips while still in the dip position.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright that wraps up this chapter. As you saw Jacques got his jaw broken by a well placed super kick to the chin that caused him to cry like a bitch because it hurt like a bitch. My original idea was to pull a scene from One Punch Man that involved Sonic the speedy ninja to have his family jewels to bust after a ill conceived punch from Saitama to Sonics family jewels that ended his chance to have offspring(A nut buster if you will). Well make sure to review and favorite this and I promise to have filler next time on this story and my other story. Yeah I'm like that sometimes. Peace out.**


	9. The rise of a new team

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY as that belongs to the late great Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I just own the OC ('S).**

* * *

A few weeks after the now infamous beat down of Jacques and Whitley Schnee. Aaron was working on an assignment with Weiss on making your own style of dust for Professor Peach. "Hey I want to apologize for what went down between me and your father and brother. They challenged me when I got there with Yang to meet up with some old family friends."-Aaron said for the 15th time much to Weiss's understanding because when Aaron dropped off Yang back to her dorm he was met by a shocked Ruby a raised eyebrow from Blake and a pissed off look from Weiss who went and slapped him on his face so hard that he stumbled a little bit that he had a hand print for a few hours after she then hugged him and thanked him for knocking some sense into her father and brother. "It's fine Aaron. I was just pissed that my father would cut me off only to find out that he was told to practice what he preached by an old acquaintance of his."-Weiss said after looking at Aaron who was still looking like he messed up his friendship with the Ice Princess as he corrected to Ruby and her team. "Okay (Phew) for a minute I thought you were still mad at me. Now I feel better."-Aaron said then he gets a text from Ozpin telling him to meet him inside his office which made Aaron a little nervous because the day after his fight with both Jacques and Whitley Schnee he was called up only to see General Ironwood with Ozpin and Glynda which caused Aaron to stand at attention when he saw them.

* * *

 _ **(Start of the flashback)**_

* * *

" _ **You wanted to see me headmaster Ozpin?"-Aaron asked as he stepped off the elevator that led him to Ozpin's clock like office to sit in front of Ozpin with Glynda Goodwitch right by his side and Aaron could tell from looking at her that he was in deep shit just by her gaze. "I'm in deep trouble right now for what happened last night aren't I?"-Aaron asked in a rhetorical question which made Ozpin smirk into his mug of coffee or whatever he had inside that mug with Beacons logo on the front. "I was wondering how you figured it out just by her gaze."-Ironwood said as he stepped into Aaron's line of sight which caused him to stand at attention much to Glynda's amusement though you wouldn't be able to tell from were General James Ironwood's position. "General Ironwood what brings you here sir? Did Penny wander off again sir?"-Aaron was asking only for James to hold up his cybernetic hand up that he has covered by his glove. "Penny is fine Aaron. I am here mainly to talk to your headmaster about something the other day and saw that you were on the television fighting Jacques and Whitley, and then I find out that it was over the fact that Jacques challenged you because you defended his daughter. Now I wonder how the counsel will take it that Jacques can't speak because you broke his jaw and put his son in a backbreaking bear hug. Now after all that can you say you're proud of the fact that Weiss slapped you then hugged you in a span of seconds of dropping Yang off at her dorm?"-James Ironwood asked with Aaron wondering how in the name of Oum did he know about. "Let me guess. Ozpin had a camera by Team RWBY's and Team JNPR's respected dorm? Did he also happen to see a white sock on JNPR's doorknob when I and Yang went to see what was going on after Pyrrha's semblance went buck wild with anything metal was floating in the air while they were doing the dirty deed?"-Aaron asked while Ozpin was having a coughing fit after hearing about that and knowing that he had to fork over the Lien for his part of the bet. While Glynda had to hide a blush because she now knew why her glasses was floating up in the air the other day. "Well *ahem* now that you mention it like that. Yes it was because of the fact that there was a security camera there when you and Yang came back."-Ozpin said after recovering from his coughing fit after some of his coffee/coco/whiskey went down the wrong pipe at the mention of Jaune and Pyrrha bumping uglies. "So I guess I'm going to be punished for my actions that were outside of school grounds aren't I?"-Aaron asks with a serious face that was all too common for him after years of perfecting it. "Well no because that was outside our jurisdiction and you had every right to accept the challenge out right. But from what we saw you need a team to call your own since you seem so busy with school work that you never get to go on missions that suit your temperament as a huntsman. So what kind of team are you wanting to set up since I see that look in your eyes that shows me that you already have a team in mind?-Ozpin said as both he and Glynda saw how Aaron felt about being a lone wolf for most of his time when everyone of his friends were busy with missions among other things. "As long as I get to choose the name of my team. I'll tell you the names and see if you can pull some strings on all three of your side of the deal."-Aaron said as he got up from his seat and gave James Ironwood a hand shake followed by a manly hug. "Well James since you are my Godfather I'll take it that you will give my new team the news?"-Aaron said much to Ozpin's amusement and Glynda's shock. 'What? Oh you didn't know. Then your ass needs to call somebody."-Aaron said as both he and Ironwood shared a laugh until Glynda reached for her riding crop that was at her side.**_

* * *

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

" _I hope its good news after that display from Professor Goodwitch involving her chasing me with her riding crop. I wonder if she uses it when around Ozpin when their alone. EWWWWWW I can't believe I thought that. No wonder Ozpin walks with a cane almost all the time._ "-Aaron thought as he walked to the elevator to Ozpin's clock like office. "Yo watch it will you. I'm walking here."-Aaron said as he was bumped by a green haired deep tanned girl who just so happened to pick his pocket only to be handcuffed by Aaron. "Don't think I met you before. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aaron Aries. And who might you be?"-Aaron said to the girl who looked shocked that she was caught red handed and tried to get away only for her to be picked up and slung over Aaron's shoulder that had the other half of the handcuff on his wrist. "Shit Cinder it seems that Emerald got caught by the new guy. What are we going to do?"-A sliver haired teen asked his teammate that looked a little too old to be attending a school that learns how to kill Grimm. "Nothing right now Mercury but let's see if he is a threat to our plans then go on from there."-Cinder said as she and Mercury just walk back to their dorm to wait for Emerald to return with news. As Emerald was struggling to free herself from her predicament that she found herself in. It made for some funny tales on what happened inside that elevator but let's just say that Emerald said something about his mom and she got a shock when she was met with a brutal spanking from Aaron who put her down and put her over his knee and with his free hand lit her bubble butt up like the fourth of July with her pleading for him to stop. And Ozpin and Glynda as well as General Ironwood watched from the camera on the elevator. And boy were they laughing at the scene that they were watching as the elevator made it to Ozpin's office with a ding but couldn't hear it do to Emerald getting spanked for her foul mouth about Aaron's mom and something about a cow which was all it took for Aaron to leave her bottom very sore and burning from the force of Aaron's spanks. And that left Aaron with a sore hand that he was nursing when he got to Ozpin's office which had Glynda attending to the situation at hand by taking off the handcuffs that held both Emerald and Aaron. "I think you need to take her to the nurse to ice her butt and maybe wash her mouth out with soap for that potty mouth."-Aaron told her as he went to take his seat to talk with the headmasters of both Beacon and Atlas about news involving his teammates. "So I take it you saw what unfolded?"-Aaron asked and both of them nodded their heads. "What was the reason (and pardon the pun because I think Yang might find out about this pun) behind that display of action you showed the transfer student?"-Ozpin asked since he knew Yang would find out.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the force."-Yang said after she sneezed at the thought that someone said her name. "You know they say if you sneeze it means someone is talking about you."-Blake said without looking up from her "Ninjas of Love" book which caused both Ruby and Yang look at each other then look at her with a confused look.

* * *

"Well for starters she tried to pick my pocket by bumping into me and I just so happened to have handcuffs just for that reason since my dad always told me to have some handcuffs if you feel like you are going to be pickpocketed at any point in time. Now as for why I spanked her. She insulted my mother by saying that she slept with a bull after not getting any from my dad so I responded by spanking her butt for that kind of talk that should never be uttered to someone that has a high respect to their elders. So yeah her bottom is very sore and radiating heat from how fast and how hard I spanked her butt."-Aaron explained to Ozpin who at this point is intrigued to hear that Aaron had respect for his elders even though Aaron fought the head of the Schnee Dust Company all because Aaron defended Weiss on her opinion on Faunus rights as a whole. Now here he sits with a right hand that looks to have healed up thanks to his high aura that surpasses Jaune's by two points. "I take it then that you are waiting on weather or not I found the people that you hand picked for your team Mr. Aries?"-Ozpin asked as he saw Aaron's look of wanting to know if his team is waiting for him. "Well that is why you texted me about before everything was side tracked just now."-Aaron responded with a look of "Well Duh" as he knew it was important. "Well so far we have the first two but the last one has been kidnapped by The White Fang after going on a training exercise when she got ambushed along the way in Vacuo and it looks like she's in need of help."-Ozpin says to Aaron who is at a loss of words since he knows his sister can handle her self to an extent. "Just tell me were was she taken too and I'll head there and bring her here under your roof sir that much I can promise you."-Aaron said with authority which made Ozpin nervous because he made mistakes in his past that made him think twice with his choices. "You know that if you do this then you will be hailed is a hero to those that need a hero their lives."-Ozpin told Aaron as he gave him the coordinates to were his sister was taken too. "Well it's as they say. _**"Y**_ _ **ou either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain"**_ And I intend to help the people that need help even if they just don't want to admit it."-Aaron said as he walked to the elevator to tell his friends the news. "There goes the greatest person to face a group like the White Fang."-Ozpin says to himself as he decides to calls in Qrow Branwen for a favor involving Aaron and the mission he is going to partake in to rescue his sister. "That or the most craziest person to go solo against the white fang."-Glynda said as she stood next to Ozpin after seeing Aaron walk off the elevator with a determined look on his face after he acknowledged her with a hello. "I hope so Glynda I hope so." Was all Ozpin would say before telling Qrow about what he needed done.

* * *

"Wow Aaron I didn't know you had a sister. I just thought you only had brothers."-Yang said after getting a knock on the door in her teams dorm room to see Aaron with a sad look on his face with Team JNPR right behind him with the a look of what's up. "Yeah I don't see her that much and I know her mom wanted her to become a huntress because she looks up to me to lead by example."-Aaron said once Weiss came to her dorm only to see Aaron and Team JNPR in one room and said something about hating small places. "So what are you going to do once you get to Mt. Glenn to rescue Lexie from the White Fang?"-Blake asked with a voice of concern since she knew what they were capable of from her days as a member of the terror group, which Aaron already knew that she was a Faunus from the moment he met the rest of Team RWBY through Yang. "Blake I know your worried about me but trust me I maybe one man but I've got some tricks up my sleeves that will give me the edge in combat. And if I run into Adam Taurus then I'll have to pull one of my ace's in the hole just to get away because I maybe reckless but I'm not stupid. Besides today wasn't a total bummer because I'm sure you guys heard a girl screaming bloody murder while some smacks followed."-Aaron said then brought up the incident with Emerald. "Yeah I heard something about her butt being on fire when Professor Goodwitch took her to the nurse. Did you have something to do with that Aaron?"-Nora asked in a chipper mood that scared the rest of her friends and teammates. The rest of the guys looked at Aaron who wished that he wasn't ganged up on. "She said some stuff about my mom and a bull so I had to do something. Plus she tried to pick my pocket before that and I was just going to take her with me so Ozpin could do something about it. Honest."-Aaron said as he neared the window only to be met by a blond monkey Faunus and his blue haired friend who seemed to not liking being this high up. "Sup guys. Is that the guy you kept telling me about Blake?"-The blond monkey Faunus said as he pulled a banana from behind his back. "Sun did you pay for that sex ed fruit or did you lift off the truck it came in?"-Blake said much to Ruby's shock and Aaron's smirk. "Hi names Sun Wukong and this guy next to me is my friend Neptune Vasilias and were are one half of Team SSSN."-Sun says to Aaron which by that point Aaron was already out the window and said "Nice to meet you but I've got a personal rescue mission I've got to do but it's a pleasure to meet you Sea Monkeys." as he went to get his gear and call in his respected bull ship pilot to get to a safe distance from Mt. Glenn and save his sister. " _I promise you sis I will bring you back to not only your family in Vacuo but over to Beacon Academy since I know your mom want's you to go there mainly to be all that you can be as a Huntress-in-training. I swear on my honor as not only your brother but as a Wolfsbane-Aries._ "-Aaron thought as he got his gear that he needed along with stuff to help his sister should she need it. As Aaron got to the bull ship he was flagged down by Blake and crew with Blake telling him that she wishes him luck and that she will let her dad know about what's been going on with the White Fang as of late since she feel's like she owes him for earlier to which he responds "Blake you don't owe me jack because you are the one Faunus friend here besides Velvet that I show respect to mainly because I saw how big of a guy your dad is. So trust me when I say that if he want's any kind of proof I'll send him proof when I get back. Now you take care kitty cat." Aaron then stepped up onto the bull ship and gave the pilot the coordinates to a safe LZ for not only his safety but the pilots safety as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it looks like Aaron's going on a rescue mission to save his little sister from the White Fang. This is also a double chapter since it would take to long typing out one long chapter that's basically a filler chapter(s).**


	10. The dawn of a new day

While Aaron was on the bull ship he decided to text his parents about how he is doing at Beacon and how he's glad to be going there and then he told them that he got a mission to rescue Lexie which caused his dad to call his scroll freaking out on how that happened to which Aaron reassured him that he is going to get her back and making sure he will let them know how it went once he got back because he was now reaching his destination and to wish him luck. When he got to the spot he told the pilot to refuel and he'll send the signal once he was done here to which the pilot said "Alright I'll be waiting once I'm done refueling." then Aaron turned his back to the side door he was at and leaned back to free fall from his spot only to be facing the ground and pulled off a landing so good that the impact from it left a huge crater around him. "Nailed it"-Aaron said as he got up and jumped off the crater to land near it and walked to were his sister was taken to all while wearing his modified Predator armor that he wore when fighting Team CRDL but with the purpose of taking no prisoners if it comes to that. His mask was designed as a skull in a dull like metal to prevent the enemy from spotting him. As he was walking he heard a footsteps in a building to Aaron's right which caused Aaron to sharply turn and pull out an assault shotgun from his black satchel (that always him to store his gear like a pip-boy) and aimed it at the sound that came from the building and pump it to prove his point. "Whoa there cowboy watch were your pointing that thing."-Said a male voice that was a little bit slurred. "Show yourself or prepare to be pumped full of lead."-Aaron said through his voice scrambler that made him sound like a bass singer at a jazz club. Out walked a 6'2 man with black hair and red eyes wielding a sword/scythe gun. "You must be the Uncle Qrow Branwen I've heard so much about. If your here then that means Ozpin called you in as a favor?"-Aaron asked after putting up his assault shotgun and taking off his mask to meet the bad luck charm himself. "And you must be The Grimm Reaper I've heard so much about from Tin Man, Ozpin, and my nieces Yang and Ruby."-Qrow said in response. "Let me guess you called up your sister to join us."-Aaron said with a look of annoyance. "How did you figure that? Are you a minder reader or something?"-Qrow asked. "No because she's right behind you right now."-Aaron responded with a smirk. Qrow turned his head to see his twin sister right behind him and he jumped up all while dropping a long f bomb till he hit the ground head first. "Hey Raven long time no see sis. How's things with Taiyang and Summer?"-Qrow asks after getting up rubbing the back of his head while looking nervous. "Their fine. I see you met John Wolfsbane's son."-Raven said with a straight face with no humor in her voice. "Wait your John's oldest kid?"-Qrow asked to which Aaron nodded his head as he put his mask back on which Raven did as well. "Yeah and James Ironwood is my God-Father. Now unless you two are done dicking around I suggest we hurry because I plan on taking a few souvenirs once it's all said and done."-Aaron said which earned a hey from The Branwen twins all while Aaron smirked through his mask. As they neared their target Aaron put up the freeze symbol to have them hold their positions. He then walks over to them and gives them a Bluetooth device "This will help us hear what the other is saying when we split up to take them by surprise."-Aaron told them to which they nodded in agreement and put on their respected listening device and split up as ordered with Aaron wielding a pair of tactical binoculars that he was using to get a look at what strategizes are possible. "Alright I've got 2 posted at the door while 4 are on foot patrol. Raven you take 2 and Qrow you'll take the other 2 on foot patrol while I take the 2 at the door."-Aaron said through is device. "Roger that."-Qrow said in return with Raven saying it as well. While they were busy Aaron ran over to the side of the mountain and was right above the 2 posted at the door. Aaron then proceed to drop attack them and knock them out. "I'll take those thank you very much."-Aaron said as he took their visors off them and used his semblance to drag them to a safe distance from the entrance. As he was doing that Raven and Qrow took out the foot patrol without incident and met up with Aaron who said "If any stragglers show up and put up a fight then you do what you have to do to make sure they don't raise the alarm." They nodded in agreement and Qrow asked Aaron what he's going to do if they are staying outside to which he said "To whoop some ass and raise some hell."

As Aaron was walking down the corridor to find his sister he decided to pull out Divine Intervention from his black satchel and pulls out his new 6 shooter he dubbed "Justice" loaded it and cocked back the hammer on it and put it in its holster. He then proceeds to shout at the top of his lungs since he decided to screw stealth since it wasn't his strong suit "HONEY I'M HOME." which caused Raven and Qrow to laugh at that quote because it was one way of announcing his presence. And boy did that get their attention because a squad of White Fang foot soldiers surrounded him on all sides. "Stop right there Grimm Reaper lower your weapons and stand down or we will kill you were you stand."-A higher up member of The White Fang said to Aaron who didn't look like he was going to do any of that shit. "Oh yeah! You and what army? Because from what I see is a bunch of terrorists that got tired of the peaceful way of what your people pried themselves when you were peaceful in your protests till one of you decided that in order to get resonation was through fear which in turn brought the creatures of Grimm unto the 4 kingdoms. Well 5 if you count Menagerie since it's a kingdom of Faunus's that got their own island." was Aaron's response which earned a grunted nod of approval from Qrow and a smirk from Raven from their coms as they were hearing what was being said. As members of The White Fang readied their weapons Aaron grabbed Divine Intervention and started hacking and slashing all while using his secondary part of his semblance to have the bullets bounce off his armor as he laid down his brand of justice on the White Fang. As he got to the one that ordered them to open fire he grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up into the air and the man was begging for mercy Aaron just brought him face to face and said "You who makes life hell for people that you slaughter as they beg for mercy is now asking me for mercy. *chuckles* I'm afraid you won't find any from me." He then tightened his grip on the branch leaders neck till he snapped his neck and dropped the man's lifeless to the ground and moved onward. "Now I need to get to my sister."-Aaron said as he walked down the hall to see which room his sister was in and found her pretty banged up and bound to a table with a cage over her head looking at him with fear telling him that it was a trap. "It's alright sis. I know it's a trap just not for me. Hang tight I'll be back."-Aaron said as he turned and saw a White Fang Lieutenant looking at him while pointing his chainsaw sword at Aaron as a way of challenging him. "Heh. You're big. I've fought bigger guys then you before."-Aaron said in a smug-like way all while grabbing his Power Axe's that he pulled from his black satchel. Aaron then proceeds to use his semblance to throw the hulking behemoth through 2 walls to a larger area for combat. "Now that's better. More room for our fight. Raven I need you and Qrow to go and get my sister and her weapon and get her out of here while I take on this guy. Over."-Aaron said into his ear piece and got a Roger from both of them as he used his Power Axes in cannon mode and proceeded to fire on the lieutenant of The White Fang which caused the big guy to block some of the ammo all while his weapon was taking a beating. "Oh that must hurt knowing that a guy of your title is being beat by a Huntsman-In-Training who thinks one step ahead of his opponents. How does it feel knowing you're going to not only lose but that you're going to die by my hand?"-Aaron said as he repelled his opponents weapon to the side and unleashed a fury of blows that his opponent didn't feel them till later after Aaron lifted him up with his semblance so he could deliver a nut buster that was felt by every guy on Remnant as his foe dropped to the ground holding himself and then looked up into the barrel of Justice and knew he lost to a worthy foe.

As Aaron walked back to where Raven and Qrow and his sister were standing they looked in shock to see him covered in blood. But Aaron was in no mood to talk as he held up his flare gun and fired it as a way to let his pilot know to pick him up and it didn't take long for the pilot to arrive and pick them up and head to Beacon were they were met by friends and family of both Aaron and Lexie who were wandering what took so long getting back. Aaron held up his hand to silence them and proceeded to walk over to Ozpin and give him the data on the mission and then passed out only for Yang to grab him and take him to the nurses station where he was rushed to be looked at by them and put in ICU because of the strain of his semblance he put himself through. A few days pass and Aaron is met by Ozpin and co. from his hospital room and is told the good news: that with the info he got from inside Mt. Glenn that the counsel of the 4 kingdoms were able to bust up The White Fangs operations. And the bad news: That Adam Taurus was on the loose after taking out 290 soldiers in attempted to escape. And the best news was that Aaron's sister is now a part of his team seeing how Lexie's mom thought it was a good idea for her to go and make a name for herself. " _Well at least I got 2 good pieces of news. That Adam Taurus fellow is going to want blood for blood for those raids. All he's doing now is plotting and planning on when to strike next. When he does I'll be there waiting for him. From what Blake has told me about the guy he's not to be taken lightly. He may be the most wanted man in all of Remnant but he's no fool._ "-Aaron thought to himself as the nurse discharged him to the hands of his girlfriend Yang and not only her team but Team JNPR's as well since his team doesn't have a name yet. Yang looked like she was going to cry like there was no tomorrow as she went and gave Aaron one of her famous back breaking bear hugs and Aaron didn't mind it one bit as he saw what he put her through with him in the ICU for a few days to monitor his semblance since he used the secondary part for x amount of time while laying waste to the people that took his sister. "Aaron you look like shit dude."-Ruby said much to Yang's horror. "Well I've been through worse fights then the one I walked out of with my sister out of harms way and I did get souvenirs like I promised as my way of saying thank you guys for being my friends from the start of my time here at Beacon."-Aaron said with a few tears at the end which made them all just hug him while saying their praises of how much he means to them. As Aaron was wheeled to his dorm by Yang and co. Coco Adel from Team CFVY met up with him and asked if he was free for some sparring later as well as to go shopping with her to which Aaron said "Give me a few days to relax and I'll take you up on that offer. Right now I need a massage and Yang has offered to give me one in my dorm for the sake of her team." Coco nodded in understanding that Aaron need's some R&R after given orders by the school nurse. "Alright then. I guess we'll see you later then. Don't do anything I would do."-Coco said with a smirk while lowering her shades with a wink. "Yeah from what Velvet's body language tells me is that you like it rough which means Velvets limp is a sigh of rough sex when the rest of your team is out doing their thing."-Aaron said as a retort that earned a chuckle from Yang and Ruby while Blake and Weiss just look on with a blush on their face. Velvet and Coco just look on in disbelief at the fact that Aaron knew about their relationship in that fashion. "I'm pretty good at reading emotions at times. It's a gift at times and a curse when I can't get a read on someone."-Aaron explained to them as they all walked (while Aaron decided to use the wheelchair to since he didn't want to piss off the school nurse) to their respected dorms with the exception of Yang since she was giving Aaron a massage as a reward for coming back in one piece. "I just hope it doesn't turn sexual because from what I heard that when you get a massage from the one you love then it some how turns sexual."-Aaron tells her as they go inside his dorm.

"Wow Aaron your dorm is better then mine since my dorm is small. But yours is looks like a 3rd years dorm from what I've heard."-Yang said as she got a first look at Aaron's dorm that will soon be filled with the rest of his teammates. "Thanks I asked for a bigger dorm mainly because I slept in a house that was the size of your dorm room and it was one of those tiny homes that's all the rage these days."-Aaron said as he got up to get pull out a table that looked like it was apart of the wall to use as a massage table. "Does all your stuff come out of the walls or something?"-Yang asked after seeing the wall reveal it's self as a table. "Some of them are like that mainly so I'd have more room for other stuff."-Aaron responded as he went to the bathroom to get undressed and wrap himself in a towel. When he walked out he went over to his dresser to grab a box of condoms much to Yang's confusion to which Aaron replied "Better safe then sorry. I've already met your mom and uncle. I don't want to meet your dad on the account that I knocked up his oldest daughter." to which she nodded in agreement. "Alright let's get it started then." Yang said as she started massaging Aaron's body.

 **(A few hours later)**

Aaron walked over to Team RWBY's dorm with a very worn out Yang draped in a blanket and her clothes in a plastic bag while Aaron is holding her bridal style uses his head to knock on the door to which Ruby answers with a shocked look at the sight she just saw of Aaron shirtless while wearing faded blue and some slip on shoes. "A-Aaron why is Yang covered in blanket? And why is her clothes in that bag?"-Ruby asks as the rest of her team sees that Aaron brought Yang back albeit covered in a blanket and snoring like a rock. To which Aaron says as discretely as possible "The massage turned into knocking boots while wearing at least 4 rubbers over my one eyed anaconda." That statement alone had Ruby, Weiss, and Blake literally floored as Aaron walked in a placed Yang on her bed and put her bag of clothes next to her on her dresser. As he walked out he turned and said "When she wakes up and she starts walking a little bit funny And she might ask why her ass hurts. Which means I might of went overboard doing the dirty deed." All while rubbing the back of his head at the thought that she would end up telling her dad when he visits her family. " _I am so fucked if that get's out._ "-Aaron thinks to himself as he made it back to his dorm to disinfect the place as best as he can.

The next day Yang walked over to the cafeteria walking a little funny and Aaron said to Ruby "Called it on the walking funny." as he went to help her to her spot were she eats with her team and friends. "You okay there Yang? You looked like you hit your leg onto something hard."-Pyrrha asked with concern in her voice while Nora saw Ren giving Yang some herbal meds for her after seeing Aaron help her to her seat. "I kind of over did it with giving Aaron a massage when one thing lead to another and next thing I remember is being in my bed naked under a blanket with my clothes in a plastic bag with a note from Aaron saying and I quote " **Sorry. I know your wondering why your in your bed at your dorm room instead of in bed. It's mainly so I can clean up before I take my proper initiation when the rest of my team. "Butt" I wanted to make sure you woke up in your normal surroundings. I love you Yang. I'll see you at breakfast and when I make my way to Initiation Cliff were I'll be thinking of you. Signed by your favorite bruiser Aaron J. Wolfsbane-Aries.** " I even caught the pun for his reason and actually laughed before I showed it to the rest of my team and they got the reference even Ice Queen."-Yang said while Weiss said Hey at the nickname which got everyone chuckling which made her huff then gave a ghost of a smile that Aaron caught. Alright guys I've got to grab the right gear for the initiation because I'd hate to have my team be unprepared. Now let's make like a hockey stick and get the "puck" out of here."-Aaron said with the rest of his friends joined him over to were they went to be apart of the teams they have now.

As Aaron got the gear he needed he was met by Cinder and Mercury with Emerald not that far behind them since her butt was blistering after some much needed treatment of butt paste and ice. "Well if it isn't the Grimm Reaper. I see your getting ready for something big. Am I right to say that your the one who made my poor Emerald's bottom turn a bright red?"-Cinder said as she and Mercury boxed him in and Aaron knew he better talk or they won't let him go. "Yeah I'm your huckleberry."-Aaron said as he saw Cinders eyes glow at the remark. And it wasn't a good sign for Aaron as he felt something about her that felt off like something in the fairytales he heard in his youth. He just decided to put a pin on that thought as he is needed elsewhere. "Look I've something important that needs my attention right now. Can we maybe deal with this in Combat class if it's that important to you?"-Aaron asked as he really needed to get to Initiation Cliff. "All right fine go but I'll tell you this much for starters. Don't fuck with me or my team."-Cinder said as she let Aaron go much to Emerald's and Mercury's dismay. As Aaron was out of earshot(Or so they thought.) Mercury looked at Cinder and asked her in a pissed off tone-"What the hell Cinder we could of made an example out of him for what he did to Emerald. But no you just had to let him go. What the fuck were you thinking?". To which Cinder looked at Mercury with a fiery look and said-"He is someone I wanted to see unharmed and besides he could be a ally to The Dark Mother if we give him the push needed to make our job easier. Now come I want to see what he is capable of on the big screen." That got their attention since they could do much as "students" of Haven.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Got ya now you Söhne von Hündinnen(German Translation: Sons of Bitches). Let's see how you guys worm your way out of this one."-A mystery person said after getting a text of the live feed from Aaron.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this one got real good. Who is this mystery person that knows Aaron and how are they connected to Aaron and his sister? You'll just have to find out. Also I want to send a huge shout out to my beta/friend MechAssault Man for helping me. Because if it wasn't for his support I would be here on this site anymore. Also I want to tell you all that will probably be reading that my hometown lost a great athlete in the form of James Hardy who was found in the Maumee river last week and for those who don't know who he is let me just say he was a big deal at my old high school on the court and the gridiron who went on to play for Indiana University till he got drafted to the Buffalo Bills for 2 seasons till he tore his ACL and went on to try and play for The Baltimore Ravens till he tried Arena Football to no avail. Just know that he was a father to a son and a daughter who are now without a father. Please keep his family in your prayers because no matter what I can say I'm proud to have met him during my senior year of Elmhurst. We have this saying and it's been my motto to show my loyalty to my alma mater which goes and I quote "Once a Trojan. Always a Trojan." Thank you. Review, Favorite, and Follow not only this story but also me and my other story. Peace. Also R.I.P Adam West because your now with Christopher Reeves now.**


	11. Special AN Annoncement

**Hello Guys. Now I know what your thinking "Jedi Paladin when is the next chapter coming out and why is it taking so freaking(or fucking pending on how you word it.) long." Well Johnny first off calm your boner I've got a pretty good reason for that. I'm working on a few things with this story and I'm still trying to flesh out the chapter for PJO The King of Street Fighter story with a some what long ass back story for Luke Castilian and I'm working as fast as possible. I'm not The Flash guys. So be patient while I do this and I've also been working on a promo for a story with Aaron Aries from "Aaron Aries The New Huntsman" were he squares off against Gavin Christy who just so happens to belong to The Main Man 9000 since she is the one who basically challenged me by saying her guy can give my guy a run for his Lien and I'm not one to back down from a challenge in that way so I'm working on a complete promo and will post it in a new story on here then post it on my Deviantart account. So yeah don't worry I'll try and get this chapter done.  
**

 **As always. May The Force be with you and may you be one with the Force.**


End file.
